Ardor de Libertad
by Meepy Writer
Summary: La única luz en un mundo de oscuridad es el Club Miraculous, donde cada noche la música da esa oportunidad de sentir esa anhelada libertad. Pero cuando Ladybug y Cat Noir hacen su gran aparición, lo que comenzó como un juego se convierte poco a poco en una pelea por defender aquello en lo que creen de corazón. AU
1. Prólogo

**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes de Miraculous me pertenece.**

 **Sientanse libres de dejar sus reviews, que ayudarán a mejorar y hacer crecer esta historia poco a poco.**

* * *

Hace no mucho tiempo un golpe de estado sumió a París en una época oscura, llena de pobreza y desesperanza. Todo era un caos y no podían esperarse más que tragedias; el futuro era algo de lo que nadie quería hablar. Pero en medio de esa tragedia, cuando ya solo quedaba un poco de podrida esperanza, apareció Gabriel Agreste con muchas promesas de mejora y prosperidad.

Bajo su guía la ciudad se recuperó de las heridas de la batalla, más tuvo que pagar un alto precio: la libertad por la que alguna vez había peleado. Gabriel gobernaba con control absoluto sobre todos los habitantes y nadie decía nada. Nadie era capaz; nada podían decir si ellos mismos eran los que le habían entregado el poder.

Solo una persona era capaz de evitar que él enloqueciera por completo: su amada esposa, por quien hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerla feliz. Ella era bondadosa y caritativa; una persona que ganaba el respeto de las personas a su alrededor por su humanidad. A pesar de que siempre tratase de ayudar a apaciguar las inconformidades, sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes.

En un ataque de uno de los llamados "sindicatos" a la casa presidencial, Gabriel tuvo que usar todos los recursos que tuviese en sus manos para proteger a su familia y, sin embargo, fue inútil. Logró resatar a su pequeño hijo pero, desgraciadamente, la mujer de su vida quedó atrapada en la casa, que se consumió en medio de un fuego infernal.

Eso terminó de endurecer su corazón. Se encargó de destruir hasta el último de los sindicalistas, destruyendo a todo aquel que pensara incluso el desafiarlo y sumiendo a la ciudad en un "orden perfecto": cada ciudadano nacía con un rol que ejercería hasta el día de su muerte, con la posibilidad de cambiarlo solo por matrimonio.

"No hagas nada que provoque que te crean libre"; esa frase se convirtió en el mantra que se pasó de generación en generación como esa ley que todos debían obedecer para poder permanecer con vida. Nada de libros, ni deportes, ni música. Todo aquello que "te hiciera pensar" desapareció de París.

Aterrado en secreto por la idea de una rebelión, el dictador Agreste hizo de su casa la construcción más segura que pudiese existir, confinando en su interior a su único hijo y a él mismos, tratando de convencerse de que estaba a salvo.

Aún así, la llama anhelante de libertad aún ardía.


	2. Origenes

~ 10 años después ~

La vida cotidiana giraba entorno a una silenciosa tranquilidad, donde todos estaban perfectamente adaptados a un ritmo tranquilo y pacífico. Nadie quería problemas, así que no los buscaban.

-Bien dicen que la felicidad absoluta se logra en la ignorancia absoluta- resopló un chico de cabello negro. Tenía una expresión de pocos amigos y llevaba varias bolsas de compras en las manos, mientras observaba a la gente comenzando con sus rutinas. No serían más de las 6:30 a.m. y ya había comenzado la agitada vida de Paris.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó una chica pelirroja ligeramente más baja que él, dándole un codazo. -Si te escucha la persona equivocada, te llevaran preso. ¡Y creeme que no pienso ayudarte en lo absoluto!

-Sabes que solo digo la verdad- hizo una mueca de disgusto, mirándola fijamente. -¡No tienes porque golpearme! También tú lo piensas.

-Es mejor así- la chica soltó un suspiro. -Por lo menos todo está en calma.

-Aparentemente.

Ella suspiró nuevamente, dándose por vencida con su compañero.

-Mejor vámonos- comenzó a avanzar, dejándolo atrás. -Muero de hambre y seguramente no soy la única.

-¡Espera!- exclamó él, apresurandose a alcanzarla. -¡También quiero comer!

-Tú solo piensas con el estómago- lo miró por encima del hombro, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ambos se apresuraron a llegar a la orilla del río Sena y bajaron unas escaleras, colocándose debajo del puente. Mientras su compañero vigilaba, la pelirroja golpe+o ligeramente una piedra estratégicamente seleccionada. Tras unos segundos, una voz susurró:

-¿Contraseña?

-Transformame- respondieron ambos con firmeza.

Las piedras se hicieron a un lado, revelando un túnel y unas escaleras que bajaban, perdiéndose en la profunda oscuridad. En cuanto ambos pusieron un pie en los primeros escalones, la puerta volvió a cerrarse, perdiéndose en la estructura que sostenía el puente nuevamente.

-¡Ya era hora!- todavía no habían terminado de bajar cuando una voz ya estaba reclamandoles. -¿En dónde se habían metido?

-La próxima vez ve tú entonces- respondió el chico. -¡Y entonces veremos que tan sencillo te es conseguir provisiones en la madrugada!

Finalmente llegaron a una amplia habitación adaptada como un club nocturno: las sillas estaban levantadas sobre las mesas y las paredes tenían grafitis en colores neón. Sin embargo, en ese momento se encontraba iluminada con luces comunes, debido a que en la barra se encontraban sentados un chico y 2 chicas, cuyas expresiones delataban que llevaban bastante rato esperando.

-¡Silencio, Plagg!- exclamó una chica de cabello castaño, fulminando al recién llegado con la mirada. -Seguramente fu culpa tuya el retraso, ¿o no Tikki?

-Yo no diré nada- dijo la pelirroja, colocándose al otro lado de la barra y dejando sobre ella las bolsas de compras. -No quiero que me involucren en una de sus peleas.

-Si ya los conoces- dijo un chico de cabello morado, rodando los ojos. -Si pudieran, se arrancarían los ojos.

-¿Yo? ¿Arrancarle los ojos a Plagg?- comentó con sarcasmo la castaña. -¡Jamás! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Nooroo?

-¡Calla, Trixx!- exclamó Plagg, levantando una caja con chocolates en el rango de visión de la chica. -O tú pequeña adicción va a desaparecer.

-¡Dame eso!- de inmediato Trixx se puso en pie para arrebatarle la caja, pero él se aprovechó de su estatura para alejarla lo más posible de su alcance.

-¡Basa!- Tikki trató de sonar firme, más la risa la traicionó. -¡Por favor! Solo quiero comer en paz...

-Mejor empecemos- dijo tímidamente una chica da cabello azulado, que había tenido la nariz metida en un libro todo ese tiempo.

-Apoyo a Duusu- secundó Nooroo. -Bien sabemos que puede tomar un rato antes de que cualquiera de ellos ceda.

Tikki soltó un suspiro, mirando a sus compañeros. Ella más que nadie los adoraba, pero a veces deseaba poder tener un momento a solas para pensar, algo prácticamente imposible cuando 8 personas se veían obligadas a vivir escondidas bajo tierra.

Hacía algunos años que había surgido "Miraculous", un club nocturno cuyo fin era darle a los jóvenes de París un sitio donde tener algo de sana diversión, un lugar donde no tuvieran que pensar más en todas esas presiones que llegaban a atormentarlos. Había existido desde antes del golpe de estado e incluso se mantuvo en pie durante la guerra civil, gracias a la tenacidad de su dueño, un sujeto que se hacía llamar "Maestro Fu". Fue durante la dictadura de Gabriel Agreste cuando comenzó a tener problemas, ya que él comenzaba a temer que en ese lugar se convirtiese en un cuartel para aquellos que pensaran en revelarse contra él.

Al no poder estar seguro de lo que sucedía en su interior sintió que las cosas podría llegar a salirse de control, así que decidió introducir a su fuerza policial dentro del club. El Maestro Fu se rehusó a permitirlo y esos provocó que él y sus "kwamis", como solía llamar a sus empleados, se vieran obligados a huir mientras veían como ese sitio que había sido alguna vez su hogar era destruido por completo. A pesar de la insistencia de los kwamis en que lo mejor era irse de la ciudad, Fu se negó rotundamente, argumentando que no se dejaría vencer tan fácil cuando París más lo necesitaba.

Y así es como, en secreto, convirtieron una vieja red de túneles abandonados en el nuevo Miraculous, su nuevo sitio de trabajo y hogar. Pero a pesar de llevar una vida pacífica y lejos de los problemas, era imposible negar que últimamente había alguien que tenía toda la intención de sabotearlos.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?- exclamó un chico, regresando a Tikki a la realidad.

Todos miraron en dirección de la voz, encontrándose con un chico de cabello verde con expresión adormilada, seguido de cerca por una rubia que avanzaba detrás de él en condiciones similares.

-¿Destruyeron algo otra vez?- dijo la rubia en un bostezo, frotándose los ojos. -¡Ya estaría prácticamente dormida de no ser por ustedes!

-Gracias por las confianza, Bree- rió Plagg, cediendo por fin y entregando la caja de chocolates a Trixx.

Bree pusó los ojos en blanco y se unió a sus compañeros en la barra. El chico de cabello verde se quedó atrás, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y un gesto pensativo.

-¡Oye, Wayzz!- comentó Tikki, regresándolo a la realidad. -Traje lo que me encargaste- le arrojó a su compañero una bolsa que contenía alrededor de un kilo de frutos deshidratados.

-Tú siempre tan linda- sonrió el chico, acercándose a donde estaban los demás. -Gracias.

Finalmente los 7 estuvieron sentados en la barra, comenzando a hablar de todo y nada a la vez. Tras unos minutos, Nooroo miró en dirección del pasillo con gesto pensativo, algo que no paso desapercibido a sus compañeros.

-¿Y el maestro?- dijo el chico de cabello morado antes de que alguien dijera cualquier cosa.

Todos miraron de inmediato a Wayzz, quien era el mayor y el que mantenía una relación más cercana con su jefe. El chico soltó un suspiro y clavo la vista en el yogurt que tenía en las manos.

-Hace poco que se fue a dormir. Estuvo hasta tarde en otra de esas búsquedas, así que es seguro que no se levante hasta la tarde.

-¿De nuevo?- exclamó Trixx con fastidio. -Es la tercera vez esta semana.

-Y no será la última...- comentó Nooroo, torciendo el gesto.

-¡Es sabotaje!- gruñó Plagg. -¡Ruin y vil sabotaje!

-¿Cómo fue esta vez?- preguntó Bree.

Nuevamente la atención se centró en Wayzz, quien levantó la mirada y comenzó a hablar con firmeza, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros a los ojos:

-Le encontré más de esa porquería morada a una chica anoche. Estaba en la bodega, demasiado perdida como para siquiera recordar su nombre. Al maestro le costó demasiado purificarla, prácticamente toda la noche, y cuando recobró la conciencia dijo que...

-Dejame adivinar- interrumpió Nooroo. -Dijo que se lo dieron aquí.

Wayzz asintió, provocando un suspiro colectivo de fastidio.

-¿Cuánto más seguiremos así?- exclamó Bree, dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Lo que sucede es que esos adolescentes no saben lo que quieren- se quejó Plagg. -Esperan que aquí les demos respuestas y como no las tienen, por eso se meten esa porquería...

-Necesitamos revivir Miraculous- comentó Tikki, atrayendo la atención de todos -, volver a darle a este lugar esa esencia por la que fue fundado.

-Si- secundo Trixx, no del todo convencida. -El problema es cómo.

-A este paso- Plagg se interrumpió para darle una mordida a un trozo de queso -, solo podría salvarnos un milagro. ¡Y uno muy poderoso!

-Se que esta ahí afuera- exclamó Tikki con firmeza, clavando su mirada en la entrada del club. -Solo es cuestión de encontrarlo.


	3. El Mundo De La Superficie

Mientras tanto en el exterior, con los primeros rayos del sol, una chica de cabello azulado se terminaba de preparar para ir a la escuela. Tras peinarse en 2 coletas, se observó en el espejo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, soltándolo lentamente para calmar esos nervios que comenzaba a sentir en todo su cuerpo.

-Hoy será el día- se decía a si misma. -¡Hoy será el día en que todo cambiara!

-Eso dijiste la última vez- dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Esta vez es diferente, Alya- suspiró con una sonrisa, mirando a su amiga a través del reflejo en el espejo.

-Me preocupas, Marinette- esta vez quien suspiró fue Alya, pero con un sentimiento completamente opuesto. Se puso de pie y sujetó a su amiga por los hombros, girándola para mirarla directamente a los ojos. -Eso que no importa lo que pienses, sigue siendo el hijo del dictador. Está muy lejos del alcance de cualquiera, incluso Chloe. No quisiera que corras peligro...

Marinette tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas y le sonrió, tratando se sonar lo más segura posible.

-Estaré bien- suplicaba internamente que su voz no la traicionara. -Si veo que no tengo oportunidad ni de acercarme, te prometo que mejor ni lo intentaré.

-Ok- Alya suspiró nuevamente. De repente, su gesto serio se transformó poco a poco en una sonrisa de picardía. -Y, entonces... ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Ya verás- sonrió Marinette, colgándose la mochila al hombro y avanzando con pasos firmes hacia la salida de su ático-habitación.

-¡Dime!- exclamó su amiga, siguiendola de cerca. Pero a pesar de su insistencia, Marinette se limitaba a reír.

Bajaron las escaleras entre carcajadas hasta llegar a la panadería, donde la madre de Marinette las observaba con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno verlas tan sonrientes, chicas- dijo, contagiada de su alegría.

-Es de esos días en los que sientes que todo te saldrá bien- Marinette comenzó a dar vueltas, riendo aún más. -¡Siento que todo será perfecto!

-La perdimos- rió Alya, negando con la cabeza.

Marinette solo la ignoró, aproximándose a su madre para despedirse de ella con un beso.

-Prefiero verte así- dijo Sabine Cheng a su hija al darle una bolsa con su almuerzo. -No me ha agradado verte tan desanimada estos días- la abrazó. -Se cuidadosa, ¿si?

-Sabes que sí- dijo la chica, correspondiendo el gesto. -Creeme, a partir de hoy tendré una sonrisa todo el tiempo. Lo prometo- le dió otro beso antes de alejarse corriendo hacía la puerta, donde su amiga ya la esperaba. -¡Nos vemos en la tarde, mamá!

Ambas chicas caminaron alegremente hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde se encontraba el Colegio Françoise-Dupont, el único sitio en todo París en el que era posible estudiar la preparatoria. Todos los jóvenes entre 15 y 19 años se veían obligados a asistir ahí y, al graduarse, debían de retomar el mismo oficio que ejercían sus padres. Y así sería con sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, tal como dictaba la ley.

El dictador Agreste había eliminado las universidades, considerando que estas solo lograban poner desorden, por lo que parecía más sencillo que los hijos aprendieran de sus padres y se limitará el contacto con las ideologías "contaminantes". Habían algunos afortunados que le tenían cariño a su profesión, más la gran mayoría no corrían con la misma suerte. Ese era el caso de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, una joven de 15 años enamorada de la moda pero condenada a pasar el resto de su vida entre hornos y harina, que había aprendido a guardar su pena en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Cuando Alya y Marinette habían llegado al final de la escalera de entrada, un lujoso auto de color plata se estaciono frente a la entrada del colegio. Y como si fuera una señal, los alumnos despejaron la entrada, dejando los alrededores en silencio.

-Ya esta aquí- susurró Alya a su petrificada amiga.

Como si fuese en cámara lenta, la puerta del vehículo se abrió y de él bajo un apuesto chico rubio, quien se colgó la mochila al hombro con desinterés y comenzó a avanzar hacía la entrada. Miraba a su alrededor como si buscará a alguien, pero nadie era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, a pesar de que su expresión estaba lejos de ser altanera o con aires de superioridad. Se detuvo al final de la escalera para buscar algo en su mochila, algo que puso nerviosos a las personas a su alrededor, haciéndolas sostener el aire.

-Ahora es una buena oportunidad- dijo Marinette para sí, pero su amiga alcanzó a oírla, lanzándole una mirada de preocupación.

-Yo no creo...- comenzó a decir, más ella ya había dado unos pasos hacía adelante.

Marinette avanzó unos pasos más y se quedó congelada. Toda la determinación que había tenido hacía tan solo un momento se esfumó por los aires, dejándola con un nudo de ideas y las piernas temblando por los nervios. Antes de que nadie pudiese notar que se había acercado al chico, dio media vuelta y se apresuró a volver al lado de Alya.

-¡Adrien!- alcanzó a escuchar una voz aguda exclamando a sus espaldas, saliendo de la nada y abrazando al chico, quien aunque hizo una mueca de desagrado no la apartó no fue grosero con ella. -¡Oh, Adrien! Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte.

-Hola también, Chloe- suspiró el chico.

Marinette solo se limitó a observar mientras su compañera tomaba a Adrien del brazo y lo llevaba al interior del edificio, seguidos de cerca por Sabrina, la mejor amiga y asistente de Chloe. Y una vez desaparecieron de la vista de todos, fue como si todos pudiesen respirar de nuevo y las cosas en los alrededores volvieron a su ritmo y barullo normal.

-¡Agh!- exclamó Marinette, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. -¡Mi cerebro me traiciono! De nuevo... ¡Así nunca podre probarle a los demás que están equivocados con él!

Alya colocó una mano sobre su hombro, dándole su apoyo.

Desde que había iniciado el semestre, Marinette tenía la convicción de saludar y conversar con Adrien en público para probarle a todos que el chico no era un monstruo como su papá. Ni su mejor amiga entendía el porqué de esa convicción, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella al ver que sus intentos nunca tenían los resultados deseados y eso frustraba y deprimía a su amiga. Le hubiera gustado ayudarla, pero a ella también le era intimidante estar incluso cerca de Adrien Agreste.

-Déjalo ya, por algo suceden las cosas- dijo Alya, mirando en la dirección por la que el chico había desaparecido y luego la mirada de decepción de su amiga. -Vamos, tenemos clase y no hay que llegar tarde.

Marinette asintió y avanzando con ella, fingiendo una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Pero por dentro, sentía como todo ese ánimo con el que había despertado se había esfumado como un globo por los aires.


	4. Demonios Personales

Adrien ya estaba harto de esa situación. Por culpa de su padre su sola presencia provocaba que sus compañeros le respetarán, pero solo por temor. Él sabía que a su alrededor siempre existiría miedo, odio y habladurías; cuando lo único que él quería era disfrutar en paz de sus primeros y últimos años de escuela.

-¿Por qué, Nino?- suspiró, preguntandole al chico que estaba sentado a su lado. -¿Qué no hay algo que pueda hacer para que dejen de verme solo como el hijo de Gabriel Agreste?

-Ambos sabemos que eso solo sucedería si volvieras a nacer- le respondió su amigo, acercándose para poner una mano sobre su hombro. -Ya deja de atormentarte con eso, amigo. Eso solo complicaría las cosas.

Adrien asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón. El chico con el que compartía asiento en la escuela fue de las primeras personas en hablarle, importándole poco su estatus o apellido. Aunque la personalidad de Nino podía llegar a ser un tanto peculiar, era un chico noble y leal, alguien en quien podías confiar y que confiaba en él. Es por eso que se habían vuelto mejores amigos.

-Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer- suspiró el chico rubio con pesadez, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, justo en el momento en que Madame Bustier entraba al salón y llamaba al orden.

-¿Y no has pensado en ir a Miraculous?- susurró Nino, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a su amigo.

-Tengo a Gorila sobre mi todo el tiempo- tomó una pluma, comenzando a dibujar garabatos de forma distraída. -Además, si llego a aparecerme en ese lugar...- negó rápidamente. -No. Sería un riesgo para todos.

-Deberías considerarlo. Solo sería un riesgo si le dijeras a tu padre y ni siquiera sabes en dónde está.

-No. Y se que no piensas decirme de todos modos.

-Lo siento, amigo. Son las reglas.

-También se eso- dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado. Luego comenzó a decir en un tono exageradamente dramático: -Para quien lo busca, Miraculous en un mito...

-Y para quien lo necesita, una realidad- completó Nino.

Adrien pusó los ojos en blanco y se giró para tratar de prestar atención a lo que Madame Bustier decía, en un intento de olvidar sus propios confusos pensamientos.

* * *

Detrás de él, Marinette estaba en condiciones similares. Golpeteaba con una pluma sobre su cuaderno, con una expresión de total frustración y fastidio.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan... yo?- preguntaba en susurros a Alya, quien la miraba con preocupación. -¿Y así quiero llegar a ser más que una simple panadera? ¡Vaya fiasco!

-No te autoflageles, mari- le dijo su amiga, tomándola de ambas manos para tranquilizarla. -Eres de las chicas más nobles que pueden existir. Y creeme cuando te digo que cualquiera desearía tener la mitad del talento que tu tienes.

-Tengo el talento- se alejo, soltando un suspiro y volviendo a su posición inicial -, pero no el valor.

Alya se mordió el interior de las mejillas. No le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado, pensando tan negativamente y menospreciando las increíbles habilidades que sabía que poseía. Y odiaba aún más el hecho que en más de la mitad de las ocasiones, la causa estaba relacionada con Adrien Agreste.

Para nadie era un secreto que Marinette Dupain-Cheng deseaba poder llegar a convertirse en diseñadora de modas. Desde la escuela elemental manifestó talento para dibujar, coser y, sobre todo, imaginar piezas únicas, dignas de las mejores pasarelas de la ciudad. Pero por culpa de la Ley de Oficio Único tendría que crecer para hacerse cargo de la panadería de su padres, algo que aunque le gustaba y hacía con gusto, no era su verdadera vocación. Desde entonces, ella trataba de probarse a si misma, más no había estado obteniendo resultados que lograrán satisfacerla.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio y Alya trataba de idear una solución, algo que animará a su mejor amiga y que a la vez la ayudara a quitarse esa venda de negatividad de los ojos de una vez por todas. Fue eso último lo que le trajo una idea a la mente, provocándole una sonrisa.

Rápidamente anotó algo en la esquina de una hoja de su cuaderno, arrancó el pedazo y lo deslizó hacía Marinette, quien lo tomó con extrañeza:

 _"Lo que tu necesitas es ir a Miraculous."_

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a su amiga, quien tenía la vista fija en el pizarrón. Sin dejar de mirar a Alya de reojo, anotó una respuesta rápida y le regresó el papel:

 _"NO"_

-¿Por qué no?- exclamó Alya en un tono poco discreto, provocando que Madame Bustier le llamará la atención. Tras disculparse, miró a su amiga y susurró: -¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué no has escuchado lo que dicen de es lugar últimamente?

-¡Ese es solo un mal pretexto, Marinette!- suspiró. -Confía en mí. Yo he ido y no es nada de lo que dicen.

-Quizá es solo porque no te ha tocado.

-¡No seas tan negativa! Los Kwamis tienen todo bajo control, te aseguro que no hay nada porque temer.

-No.

-¿No le darías ni siquiera una oportunidad?

Marinette miró fijamente hacia el pizarrón, dando un suspiro antes de responder:

-No. Y es lo último que diré al respecto.

Ala soltó un resoplido.

-Bien- dijo, levantando las manos a manera de rendición. -Pero no lo olvides, Marinette Dupain-Cheng- hablaba en un tono extrañamente firme -: Miraculous es, para quien lo necesita, una realidad.

Marinette clavó la mirada en su cuaderno, dispuesta a no opinar al respecto. Sin embargo, por más que trataba de distraerse, esa idea se quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza. Y no era la única.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette, gracias a sus amigos, se quedaron con la misma pregunta: ¿será acaso que si lo necesito?


End file.
